Japaneese Matters
by Alanna-twins
Summary: Orphe, Camus, Ed, Lui, Naoji and Isaac gets the mission to eskort the japaneese princess to her country. It's just a few years after that Ieyasu Tokugawa became the shogun and the Sanadaklan is still out there to give them enough problems. Please R&R!
1. 1: The Princess

Hello! Here's a new FanFic, a story based on Meine Liebe! Just as U know, ''-blablablabla-'' means that they're talking in german. But the text in the story isn't blablabla between the lines... Heh...

**Japaneese Matters - Chapter 1 - The Princess**

''-A misson?-'' Orphe looked at the king of Kouhens.

''-Yes...-'' The king looked at the six people that kneed infront of the throne. ''-The japaneese princess have been here on a diplomatic mission.-''

''-The japaneese princess...?-'' Naoji really looked surprised.

''-Yes...-'' the king answered on the halffinished question.

''-And you want us to eskort her to her country...?-'' it was just as much a question as an astatement in Luis words.

''-That right.-'' was the answer.

''-Why am I going with them, your majesty?-'' Isaac, 'couse he was there to, asked.

''-I want that someone keep an eye on the young ones...-'' the king said ''-Not that I doubt your kompetense, but i'de bee good if Isaac was with you.-''

''-We understand...-'' said Camus quickly.

''-Soon you gonna meet the princess and her company. They are sopposed to arrive any minute.-'' said the king.

''Akira-sama, calm down...'' they could hear a voice say, it was a bit difficoult to hear if it was a mans or a womens voice.

''What? What do you mean, Fai-chan?'' anither voice was heard, and this voice was defenetly a womans.

''Please, don't fiery yourself...'' the first voice was heard when a long women with pale skin and long black hair in a high ponytail walked into the audienceroom.

''Yo!'' she gladly said when she came in.

''Akira-sama...'' another person hurried into the audienceroom. He, or she, bowed for the king, the Strahl-candidats and Isaac.

''-Miss Akira, this is your eskort back to Japan.-'' said the king of Kouhen.

''Oohh...'' Akira closely looked at Orphe and the others.

''-I'm Orpherus Fürst von Marmelade nahe Gorz. It's an honor to meet your highness.-'' Orphe bowed and was gonna kiss her on her hand.

''-Ah! Skipp the formalities! They're not even anything for me! Or...-'' she thinked ''-...I'm not that fanced with them.-''

''-Eh...?-'' Camus looked at Akira.

''-I'm Ludwig Herzog von Mohn nahe Liechtenstein, this is my cousin, Camus Pfalzgraf von Silvaner Lüneburg, and Ishizuki Naoji.-'' Lui bowed to the princess.

''-It's a honor to meet you-'' said Camus and Naoji in courus.

''-I'm Eduard Markgraf von Sekt nahe Braunschweig-'' Ed smiled to Akira.

''-And I'm Isaac Cavendish...-'' said Isaac and bowed.

''Yosh! -Your surname sounds kind of familliar some way...-'' said Akira to Naoji.

''-Eh?-'' Naoji looked at Akira.

''-This is-...-'' the king was interruppted by Akira.

''-I'm Tokugawa Akira! Doughter to the shogun of Japan! Nice to meet you!'' she gave them a big smile (and rather... ehm... unprincesslike...)

''A- Akira-sama...'' her company groaned, he/she, had middlelong light hair in two pigtales with two shoulderlogn hairtests on both sides of the fring. He/she also had a long sword on the back.

''-And this is Fai Li! He's my lifeguard, my lambers maid and my best friend in the whole wide world!-'' said the straightforward princess.

''Akira-sama...'' Fai mumbled.

''Tepp?'' Akira looked at her lifeguard/lambers maid/BestFriendInTheWholeWideWorld.

''Ehm...'' Akira painthally looked at Fai.

''What?'' she asked.

''Ehm... Nothing... I'll say it later...'' Fai looked down to the ground.

''Well, you're like you always are...'' smiled Akira. ''-But we can make it back to Japan by ourselfes.-'' she then told the king.

''-I got a request by your father to fix an eskort for you, your highness.-'' the king polite answered.

''-Well well...-'' Akira shighed ''-And I hoped that we could delay the trip back a little...-''

**TBC...**

Well then... That whas a quite short first chapter... Actually had some truble with fineshing it, I guess that's why it's so short... Heheh...

Yeayea... I'll update next chapter as soon as it's finished with it... And how dod you like the princess? I like her attitude. I had fun with give words to her and Fais personalitys... Have you noticed what they are like? Please R&R!

//Zorba


	2. 2: Akira & Ajira

Gyaa! I don't get why it's so difficult to start a new chapter...! Sigh... By the way... It's gonna be rather hard with all the lines... So I'm gonna put them at the japaneese replies instead...

**Japaneese Matters - Chapter 2 - Akira & Ajira**

Naoji had a unpleasant feeling.

He was on his way to the princess' suite to bring her to their vessel, a cab.

When he was going to knock on the door he heard someone who sobing ''Akira-samaaa...''

Naoji opend the door and looked into the room, after he had knocked.

Fai looked at Naoji.

''Wh- what has happend?'' Naoji asked the redcried teenager.

''Akira-sama... Akira-sama...'' Fai stutterd the answere ''Akira-sama has... Akira-sama isn't here...!''

''Huh?'' Naoji surprised looked at Fai.

''-I'm such a bad lifeguard...!-'' Fai whined.

''Ehm... Shouldn't we... look for her...?'' Naoji asked.

''I guess so...'' Fai mumbled and wiped his eyes.

''What do you mean by gone?'' Orphe asked.

''She wasn't at her room...'' Fai answerd sobbing.

''Did she take anything with her?'' Isaac asked.

''Ehmm...'' Fai thought for a moment ''...The dress she had before was on the room, so she has to wear her kimono...''

''Then it's going to be easier to find her...'' said Lui.

''In what way?'' the almost desperat lifeguard asked.

''It's easier for people to remember someone who stands out than they do with people who don't'' Ed said.

''Okey...'' Fai had stopped sobbing.

''Let's go and look for her then'' said Isaac.

''It IS my first time playing, you bastard!'' Lui, Isaac, Naoji and Fai heard a voice when they got into the bar where Isaac was sometimes.

''Ohnooo...'' Fai groaned.

''Hm?'' Naoji looked at Fai.

''Do she have to do that now...'' Fai looked at the girl who held a man in his collar while she held him up in the air. ''-Ajira-sama...-''

Suddenly the girl turned to them.

Naoji and Isaac twiched when they saw her eyes.

The princess' eyes that earlier had been brown now burned red like fire.

''-Ajira-sama, please, calm down...-'' Fai went forward to her.

''-Fai...-'' Akira, or Ajira, as Fai was calling her, looked at Fai, now she didn't have the same happy and easy-minded face.

''What's with her...?'' Isaac mumbled to Lui.

''...'' Lui didn't answer on that, but mabye Isaacs question had been retorical.

''Have you find...'' Orphe, Ed and Camus got in through the door. Then Orphe saw Ajira. ''...her? Eh?''

''Yes, we've found her... I think...'' Isaac replied.

''Dammit Fai, do you have to be so damn whimpy!'' said Ajira suddenly out of the blue.

''Wh-what?'' Fai looked at Ajira.

In a fast move she took Isaacs glasses and put them on. ''-Ooooh!-'' She turned around and caut Lui in her sight ''Woops...!'' She almost sounded like she was drunk ''Handsome guy got blurry.''

''What?'' Now it was Luis turn to get surprised.

''Caaaan't you take care of me foreeeveeer my prince?'' Ajira leaned aganst Lui.

''Hm... She's hitting on you...'' said Isaac who screwed his eyes to see something.

''She get's like that when she gets angry...'' Fai sighed.

''Where am I?'' said Ajira suddenly. When she had blinked her eyes they had become brown again. ''Help!'' She jumped away from Lui when she realised that she was clinging on him. ''Wh-wh-wh-wh-what! Why am I standing here!?''

''Ehm... Akira-sama... Ajira-sama came...'' Fai answerd.

''Ohh! Can't she stop to popp out and put me aside!'' Akira said frustrated. ''Oh... I'm sorry... But I don't remember at all what happend since I got here and tried thet strange game.'' she took of Isaacs glasses and gave them back to him.

''You don't?'' Camus asked and looked at Akira.

''Mmmm... I have a dual personality...'' Akira gave them a big smile.

''Dual personality...? What...?'' Ed looked like he didn't get a thing.

''Hime-sama has two personalitys... Akira-sama and Ajira-sama...'' Fai explained.

''And Ajira comes when I gets angty...'' said Akira and looked at Lui. ''I'm terribly sorry if Ajira was annoying or something like that!'' She bowed so deep that her ponytail hit the floor hard and the band that held it on place fell down to the floor and laed on the ground, when she stood up her hair was all in her face. She blew away a little so that she was able so see. '''I'm terribly sorry... She can be a little obtrusive.''

''Um...'' Lui looked rather troubled. He quickly changed subject. ''Shouldn't we head back?''

''Yes... We should... The ship will dock out soon...'' said Camus.

''Who cares!'' Akira was back to her happy straight-forward personality.

''Why don't you care?'' Ed asked while they headed for the carrige that was going to take them to the harbour.

''I just don't...'' said Akira easy and stretched.

''You're not homesick then?'' Orphe asked.

''Not really...'' said Akira ''I wan'ted to be a kunochi, but noooo, I'm supposed to be able to play shamisen and to dance with sunfans, but I'm not allowed to fight... But Hidetada, Hideyoshi and Nobuyasu is... They was allowed to train for Torii-sempai before Sekigahara...'' Akira sighed.

''Akira-sama...'' Fai looked at Akira ''You are princess...''

''I know, Iknow...'' Akira looked up at the sky. ''But dad dosn't care about what I wan't...''

''What happend anyway, why did Ajira-sama come?'' Fai asked to change subject.

''Well, that...''

---FLASHBACK---

After that Akira had went back to her suite she had packed all her things. Then she changed from the darkblue dress she had earlier, and changed into a short, black kimono. She had took a staff with a wooden handle and a kristall in the top.

Then she had climbed out through the window, to the tree that was outside. And then she had gone down to a city, it just took a little while to get there, even though that it was a bit to go there.

She just arrived to see Isaac leave a café, even if he didn't saw her.

''Hello!'' she said to a girl in waitress-clothes.

''Goodevening.'' said the girl. She looked at Akira, and she seemed to think about her clothes.

''Umm... Is it possible to get something to drink here?'' Akira asked.

''Yes... This is a café...'' the waitress answerd surprised.

''Okey... What kind of drinks do you have?''

''Ehm... Tea, coffee...''

''Okidoki! Then i take one of those tea-things then!'' Akira sate down on a chair.

''Tea-thing...? Eh... Of course!'' the girl hurried in to the café.

Akira got her tea after a little while and she observed the people who passed by. It seemed like they noticed her too.

After she had drinked her tea, that she thought had a very strange taste, if you consider that she drank a sour tea home in Edo, then she paid and went away too look around.

''-Hmm...-'' Akira looked around her. That was when she saw the bar.

She want in and saw some men who played billiards. She stood by the side and looked at the game for a while.

''Can I play too?'' she then asked.

''Sure, missy.'' said one of the men.

''Okey.. How do I do? Is it any important rules?'' Akira took the billiardcue that one of the other men gave her. (A/N: To those who don't know, a 'billiardcue' is one of those 'staffs' that you hit the billiard-balls with...)

Heh. Great! She's bad at it! thought the mens.

They explained the rules for her and she amed for one of the balls. She hit the ball hard, and ir flew around on the table fast, bounced at the sides, and flew down in one of the holes.

beginners luck the men thought.

They didn't after three sets.

''You said that you'd never played before!'' said one of the men and took a step towards Akira.

''It is my first time... I've never even seen those kind of billiard-things before...'' said Akira.

''We don't belive on that!'' said the man that had said that she could play billiard with them.

---END FLASHBACK---

''And then i THINK I became angry, becouse then I don't remember more... Akira finished.

**TBC...**

Well... Chapter 2 is finished now then! It is a bit longer than chapter 1, don't you think? Now you know about Ajira too. Ajira is Akiras name when she changes personality. Okey... See ya in next chapter!


	3. 3: How to Cure seasickness

Ok... Chp 3... Skrev kladd på det kapitlet en bra bit den här gången, i skolan under lektionerna.

**Japaneese Matters - Chapter 3 - How to Cure seasickness**

''How long do we have to be here!?'' Akira whined.

''Akira-sama... We've only been aborde for half a day...'' said Fai

''But I'm booooordeee...'' Akira hung over the gunwhale. Not that she was seasick, no, she was just bored and totally without anything to do.

''Ehmm... Then find something to do then, Akira-sama...'' Fai lame sugessted.

''But I don't know whaaaat...!'' Akira turned her hed and looked at Naoji who ran forward to the gunwhale, and leaned out over the water.

Maby Akira wasn't seasick, but Naoji was really sensetive towards the ships floating up and down in the waves.

''Now I know!'' Akira punched one of her fists in the flat of her other hand.

''What?'' Fai looked at Akira with a bad feeling in the pit of his stomac.

''Naoji-san, you've been at the gunwhale almost the whole jouney now.'' Akira put her hands at hersides.

''So...?'' Naoji lookd at her, question in his face.

''We'll cure your seasickness!'' Akira pointed at Naoji.

''How?'' Naoji didn't really know _how_ to react.

''Hmmm...'' Akira thought for a bit. ''Try stand on your head!''

Never Naoji thought and frenetical shook his head while he held a hand over his mouth.

''What are you doing?'' Orphe asked when he, Camus, Ed and Lui came over to the three.

''She tries to cure Naoji-dono's seasickness...'' Fai answered and walked over to them.

''Really...?''

''She's not that good at those kind of stuff...'' Fai looked worried as he looked at Naoji. ''I feel sympacy towards Naoji-dono...''

''Naoji is endure much...'' said Camus, trying to calm Fai down.

''NO ONE bears with Akira-sama's cures...'' said Fai.

''But, then you can try to climb up in the mast and...'' Akira interrupted herself when Naoji, who now was totally green in the face, once again leaned out over the gunwhale.

''Weakling...'' she muttered.

''A- Akira-sama...'' Fai went over to Akira.

''Yep! What is it?'' Akira looked at Fai.

''I think you should leave Naoji-dono to himself for a while...'' said Fai.

''But...'' Akira looked dissapionted. ''What do I do then?''

''Well you can always go and hide in your compartment.'' a strange womens voice said.

''Who are you?'' Akira asked as she clenched her fists.

''Me? I am Emma von Knapstruper.'' the wommen whith red, shoulderlength hair answered.

''And you know me or what?'' Akira then asked.

''No.'' Emma turned to Lui. ''But I'd love to learn to know you, sir.'' now she had another tone in her voice.

''Eh... Um... What?'' Lui backed away from Emma.

''Darling, don't be so cold at me.'' said Emma and leaned aginst Lui, who backed away even more.

Have every girl become... Crazy... Ed thought.

''Leave my prince alone!'' Emma spun around and looked at Akira, eh, Ajira.

''YOUR prince?'' she asked sour.

''I SAW HIM FIRST!'' Ajira went forward towards Emma.

''You are totaly crazy...'' said Emma.

Ajira tried to attack Emma, But Fai and Ed held her arms so she couldn't.

''-Ajira-sama, calm down!-'' hissed Fai ''-Think of what you'r doing here!-''

Ajira stopped trying to attack Emma, and Fai and Ed let go of her.

Ajira went forward towards Emma and Lui, then she grabbed Lui's wrist and pulled him away from Emme, then she leaned upwards and kissed him on the mouth.

Then, suddenly she jumped backwards with once again brown eyes. ''Aaah!''

''-Fai...-'' she mumbled ''-What did Ajira do now?-''

''-Umm... She... kissed him...-'' Fai mumbled.

''-Aaah! Embarrissing!!-'' Akira hissed.

You are such a coward, I just helped you a little said Ajira inside of Akiras head.

Shut up... said Akira to Ajira.

Oh, don't be so mean Akira could feel Ajira grinn. I know you like him.

''SHUT UP!'' Akira retorted angry, and happend to say it out loud.

''Akira-sama...'' said Fai when everybody in heararage looked at her. ''You... happend... high...''

''Whoups...'' Akira slapped her hands over her mouth.

''I... Ehm...'' Lui had a slight redder colour in his face than usual.

''I sorryyyyyyy!'' Akira looked into Lui's eyes. By some reason he became even redder then erlier.

**T.B.C...**

Waahh! I cand get that Ajira kissed Lui! Well... I DID wright it... But... It just felt like that was what Ajira would do in this kind of situation. And then I feel sorry for Naoji... Emma's third line was decided by my classmate and friend Becca in school under a swedish-lesson the day I wrote it... Mata ne!


	4. Authors Note

Hello!

First off, I need to tell you guys that I'm not going to update this nor "Can I be a Shinigami To?" in a while. 'Cuz I'm workin' on a project that I have to finish before christmas. You'll see what it is around new years.

Then I had to reply on a review from "Lira".

Whatever if it's a little misspelled.

What if i want her to have a guysname? I mean guys can have girl's names, right?

Sorry, but what do you mean with "blahblahbla"?

Yes, a lifeguard. English is NOT my first languidge, and if you directlytranslates "livvakt" as it is in swedish, it's lifeguard.

FYI, I mostly write this for my own amusement.

I don't know what "crack" you're talking 'bout, and WTH is "D-grade stuff you scrape off the sides of the sides of gluebottles and mix with powdered sugar"?

Besides, you're not everybody in the world, correct? You don't have the right to decide if other people like this story or not.

My spellchecker reads it on swedish, so I can't shoot her.

Besides, it seems to me that you are to LAZY to log in to make a review. One more thing, do you know that sloppy also means "sentimental"? (Why do you call me sentimental BTW?)

Good evening everyone, and have it good and show mercy on me 'couse of my announcement earlier.

//Zorba of Alanna-Twins


	5. 4: Storming seas

**Japaneese Matters - Chapter 4 - Storming Seas**

''I think it's blowing up to storm...'' Fai mumbled to himself as he looked out over the sea.

''Fai-chan... Is someyhing wrong?'' Akira came forward to him.

''Look at the water, and the sky... Aven the taste and the feeling the air gives shows that it'll storm...''

''Fai-chan... I didn't know you could say that...'' Akira looked at her BestFriendInTheWholeWideWorld with eyes widened.

''I _have_ lived at Yaeyama-shôto for more than ten years, and there's totally different circumstances than what it is in Edo when it comes to weather and such...''

''Yea, I know...'' Akira leaned against the gunwhale.

''What do you mean whith the _taste_ of the air?'' Naoji weakly asked.

He had gotten an even worse seasickness and they hadn't noticed thet he had come to the gunwhale.

He leaned out over it.

''Naoji, how do you feel?'' Ed joined them at the gunwhale.

''Not that good...'' Naoji stuttered and once again leaned over the gunwhale.

He had been made to do many of Akiras 'cures' against seasickness.

Lui had dissepeard into his compartment after dinner and hadn't shown on many hours.

Probably he was to embaressed to be able to show up.

''You should go into your compartments, sirs.'' said the captain on the ship and came forth to them.

''I think so to...'' said Fai ''We'll do that.''

''I think I'll rather stay here...'' Naoji mumbled.

''You should go to bed, Naoji-dono...'' Fai said.

''Uh... mm...'' Naoji staggered away towards the compartment that he shared with Camus.

Late that night the storm was in its 'fullmode' and the ship was thrown back and forth between the high waves.

They had soon gotten out of course and they had no idea of where they were...

''Land in sight!'' someone shouted, and the men fought to get the ship to the port they had seen there.

It took near an hour to get in to the port.

And there some of the crew hurried to look for an inn to stay at untill the storm had cooled down.

''Is it gonna storm long more, Fai-chan?'' asked Akira, who was sitting in a window in one of the rooms that she and her company shared.

''Hmm...'' Fai went forward to the window and looked out, first at the sky and then at the water. ''It's already been two days... Around midnight it'll start cooling down, and after breakfust tomorrow we can leav this place.''

''Okey...'' Akira stood up and jumped out of the window down on the floor. ''It's late...'' she yawned. ''I'm going to bed...''

''Sure, Akira-sama.'' Fai moved out of her way so that she could go to her room. ''Sleep tight, Akira-sama...''

''G'night...''

Next morning when they woke for breakust the sun was shining and there wasn't a cloud on the sky.

''You were right!'' said Akira to Fai.

''Apperently...'' Fai answered.

Akira looked at him and shighed.

''What?''

''Nothing...'' Akira turned away from the window and walked down to the dininghall.

Two hours after the breakfast the ship docked out and they continued theire journey to Japan...

**T.B.C...**

**'Fullmode'... That word isn't in the 'storm-vocabular', what I know... I wrote it anyway... XD**

**Poor Naoji, Akira tried to help, but it got worse then it was before...**

**Review, thnx...**

**//Zorba from Alanna-Twins**


	6. 5: Quadchan

**Japanska angelägenheter - Kapitel 5 - Quad-chan**

''Hey! Look! Isn't that Yaeyama-shoto?'' Akira shouted to Fai

''Is it?'' Fai hurried to the gunwhale. ''Yes it is!'' he lit up.

''Isn't Yaeyama-shoto the island that's most far away from Hokkaido and Edo?'' Naoji, who now felt better than he had under the whole trip, asked.

''Yes.And it means a lot to Fai-chan...'' Akira answered.

''In what way?'' Naoji looked towards the island.

''He loves that island, more that anything else. '' Also Akira looked out on the island. Then she looked at Fai who was standing a bit away with a silly smile on his lips.

''Fai, Fai, heeeeyyy...'' Ed waved a hand infront of Fai's face. Fai didn't react. He just looked at the island, as if Ed's hand was not there.

''Ed-san, it's no use.'' Akira laughed.

''Why?''

''Gone.''

''What?''

''He's totally gone.''

''What do you mean gone?'' Ed leaned against the gunwhale beside Fai.

''That's his home.'' Akira smiled wide. ''He haven't been home it the village for almost a year now, and he **HAVE** a fiancée waiting for him, after all.''

''Really?'' Ed looked at Akira, though he seemed to be a little sceptical. ''How old is he, anyways?''

''He's 15.'' Akira answered

'What? Then he's younger then us!'' Ed looked at her surprised.

''Yepp! It's not everyone who has a bodyguard that's two years younger then oneself." Akira's smile got even wider.

''Then you're 17 too...'' Naoji said.

''Uhum...'' Akira jumped up on the gunwhale and threw her legs over it.

''What are you doing?'' Ed fliched.

''Hm?'' Akira looked at him. ''Oh, I was just-'' she was cut off by a familiar voice; ''You can always jump down into the sea and drown yourself.''

''Oh? You say so?'' Akira turned around so that she was standing on the 'wrong' side of the gunwhale and was leaning out over the deck.

''Yes, because someone like you most likeley can't swim.'' Emma looked at Akira spitefully.

''Hm...'' Akiratilted her head and looked at Emma. ''Possibly ye yourself do not have the knowledge enough over the onarable art of swimming, henceforth you let this go out over me, wich I can not allow myself to accept.''

''What?'' Emma did not understand what Akira was saying.

''Wich means: that you can't swim, right, _baka_?'' Akira let go of the gunwhale with one hand.

''W-w-wh... rubbish! Of course I know how to swim!'' Emma was red in the face by fury. ''And why should I bake! I am **not** going to do that!''

Akira chuckled, and then started to roar of laughter.

''What's so funny?'' Emma now wanted to know.

''Bake. She thought that I wanted her to bake.'' Akira chuckled.

Emma looked at Akira with a sour face.

''Um...'' Naoji looked at Emma.

''What?''

''She... called you... um... i- idiot...'' Naoji mumbled.

''What did you-?'' she walked over to Akira. ''Noone calls me an idiot and goes unpunished.'' she said low, so that only Akira could hear.

It was not on purpose that she pushed Akira, so that she lost her grip on the gunwhale and fell into the water.

''Aaah!'' When Naoji shouted out, people came running up to him, as for example Camus, Lui, Orphe, and Isaac.

''What is it, Naoji?'' Orphe asked.

''She fell overboard!''

They looked over the gunwhale. There was no sight of Akira. Just as Orphe, as the gentleman he is, was going to jump into the water to find her something black showed over the water surface.

Akria shook the loose, black wet hair from her face. ''Yo!'' she said loudly, so high that the others on the ship could hear her. ''Hey Fai-chan!''

Fai had woken up from the trance he had been in. ''Yes?''

''Is there dolfins here?'' Akira looked really serious,but still there were something comical aboute her face.

''No, why?''

''Well... Becouse if that's not a dolfin, then what?'' Akira pointed towards a big dorsal fin that was showing in the water.

''Ah! Shaaark!'' Fai's calmness dissapeared, and he got panicked. The princess' escorts faces paled.

''Hm. Really?'' Weird enoughj, (maybe not, becouse after all, it's Akira we're talking about here.) Akira thought for a while, wich took quite some time, and then said; ''Yey Fai-chan, I think you're right!''

''Eh?'' Emma looked at Akira, suprised. ''She seems to be a bit... odd?''

''Odd? Yea, that's thge least you could say.'' Fai looked at one of the mates on the ship. ''You! Throw a rope to her!''

''Right...'' the mate stood still.

''Well?'' Fai seemed to have turned into the bodyguard he should be.

''Aye Sir!'' the man hurried away.

A while later, he came back, fastened the staircase to the whalegun and threw it overboard.

''Akira-sama! Hurry!'' Fai shouted.

''Hm...'' They heard Akiras voice. ''It's not neccessary, don't you agree, Quad-chan?''

''Q-Quad-chan...?'' Camus looked at Akira, then at Fai, and then once more at Akira.

''Yes.'' Akira gave 'Quad-chan' a hug.

''It's the **SHARK** that's Quad-chan?!'' Fai looked ready to explode.

''Yes.'' Akira said, looking grave serious.

**To be continued...**

**--**

Akira is a lunatic, isn't she? And the first signs of Fais bodyguard-personality is shown here.

And sorry for the long hiatus. () ()

m(.)m

Review please!

/Zorba of Alanna-Twins


	7. 6: The Elders Story pt 1

I'm sorry! I've not updated this one in such a long time, either! But I hope it'll be good enough for you. And I have two more chapters written down on papers, but I want at least 5 reviews before I post chapter 7.

Anyway, have a good Christmas, all of you!3

Ritsikas: Really? Yea, she have quite an odd personality, but I know a lot of other odd people, so it's not that weird, in my standards. I'm not a student at "one of the most weird High-school in Sweden" for nothing^^

**Japaneese Matters – Chapter 6 – The Elders Story pt. 1**

"-Fai!-" a blackhaired girl with a kimono in black simple fabric jumped Fai and gave him a kiss.

"-Haruhi…-" Fai was deep red in the face where he lay with the girl on top of him.

"-Yes?-" Haruhi, as the girl was called, smiled.

"-Um…-" Fai looked her in the eyes. "-If you could… Um… Get off of me… Please…-"

"-Oh! Sorry.-" Haruhi stood up and the helped Fai to his feet.

"-Hrau-chan!" Akira shouted and gave Haruhi a hug.

"-Akira-sama… please… Can't breathe…-" Haruhi panted.

"-Ops.-" Akira let go of Haruhi and scratched the back of her head with an embarresed look on her face.

"-Excuse me, Akira-sama, but… The others don't understand… So…-" Naoji mumbled.

"Ah! Sorry! Hey!" she shouted to Ed and the others. "This is Kanlo Haruhi, Fai-chan's fiancé!"

"Yo!" Haruhi said merrily.

"Haru-chan! This is Orphe-san, Ed-san, Camus-san, Naoji-san, Isaac-san and Lui-san." Akira introduced. At the same time that she mentioned Lui she blushed.

"So. What brings you here to our little island?" a bald man with long white beard asked.

"Hanno-san!" Akira gave the old man a hug.

"It sure was a long time we saw you." He said to Fai and Akira. Then he turned to Akira's escort. "Ishizuki Naoji, I think it is. I have not seen you since you were little. You sure have grown."

"What?" Naoji looked at the man in shock. "How-how did you kno…?"

"I guess I have to tell." The village-eldest said with pretended unwillingness. "But I belive we should get something to eat first."

"I think that there's people around who would want to see Fai first, granpa…" Haruhi sighed.

"Then let's go!" Akira shouted and started to march towards the village.

"Akira-sama! Where are you goining?" Fai asked.

Akira came to a halt. "Didn't you listne?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"Eh… Um.. Noooo… I guess I didn't…." Fai said and sweatdropped.

"Fai-chan, Fai-chan, Fai-chan…" Akira sighed. "We're obviously going home to your place."

"Oooh… What?!" Fai looked shocked. "But… We don't have that much room in the house! And… And… You know that it's small!"

"Come on!" Akira started march again.

"Akira-sama!" Fai ran up to Akira.

"Fai-cahn! What is it _this_ time?!" It was very noticable that Akira was about to lose her patience.

"But what if… if… what if… that one… is there…"

"That one…? Oh, that that one!" Akira looked a little less irritated. "Take it easy! If that one's there, I'll turn him into a inkblot!"

"What're you talking about now? Who's _that one_?" Ed asked.

"No one… No one at all!" Fai said, looking scared. He fell behind the others quietly.

Ed and Orphe looked at eachother in surprise, then followed everyone.

Akira hurried towards the village with the others in tow.

"-Asuka-san!-" she shouted when she saw a woman on the town-square.

The woman had long, blond hair that fell over her back and shoulders like a waterfall, a long kimono in red and yellow sunbleached colores. She looked up and smiled.

"-Akira-sama! Fai!-" she said happily.

She put the pot she had filled with water to the ground and gave Akira a hug.

Then she turned towards the young bodyguard. "-Fai.-" She smiled broadly. Then she spread her arms and gave Fai a warm hug. Fai hugged her back, a happy smile spreading over his face.

"Fai, in lilla Fai… Okairinasai, Fai." Sa Asuka.

"Tadaima, hahaue." Fai said.

"Ha-hahaue..?" Naoji mumbled. "Is she Fai-dono's mother?"

"Yup." Akira smirked.

"Yare yare…" they heard a voice mutter.

A tall man with short blond hair stepped up to them. His hair wasn't entirely short, though. One part of it was a very long braid. He hade a patch of fabric covering his right eye, a bracelet around his right wrist and another one around left ankle.

He wore simple wooden geta, his tunic was blue, as was his kneelengt pants, and his chest was wrapped with white bandage. He lifted Fai under one arm and the pot under the other.

"Koga!" Fai shouted angrily. "Put me down!"

"Jadayo!" Koga said with a happy grin. "And ofcourse Akirais here too. Geez, you've gotten taller. Just the opposite of what this idiot brother of mine have. I think he's shrunk."

"I'm not an idiot, Nii-chan!" Fai groweled.

"No, no, sure ain't…" Koga said uninterested. Then he smiled again. "Let's go home then!"

He started walking towards the other side of the village.

"Ah!" Asuka looked after Koga and Fai. "Koga!"

"Yea, what's it, hahaue?" Koga asked.

"You should put your brother down." She said and crossed her arms.

"Dun wanna." He grinned.

"Koga…" his mother sigher.

"C'mon hahaue." Koga said and continued walking.

"Come on you as well." Akira said to her escorts.

They did.

Lui walked a bit behind the others, as far away from Akira as possible.

When they came to the edge of the village they comtinued out into the forest, up a mountain and then they arrived at a small house.

It was a onefloor-house with a little courtyard. And the house was placed just beneath a gigantic Sakura-tree.

Under the three was a cow grazing, together with some sheeps and a horse.

There was a hoggery by the small wood barn, and a dozen hens and a rooster on the courtyard.

To be continued.

I'd decided this chapters name before I started with it, but it became so long that I had to cut it off.

At least it's long to me, who'll have to type it into the computor, as I try to read my own messy handwriting.

Review, please.

And have a merry christmas.


	8. 7: The Elders Story pt 2

Ritsikas: Well, I ain't so sure about all pairings, but it seems like it'll at least be LuiOC and EdOC. And later on, IsaacOC. Maybe. But I'm not sure where this story is going anymore, really^^' So I guess... We'll just see where the wind blows us, as to say.

**Japaneese Matters – Chapter 7 – The Elders Story pt. 2**

There were two small identical girls running around playing. One girl that looked a bit older, with two pigtails and heavy bangs sat on a stool and was carding wool, while another girl in a white and blue kimono was spinning yarn out of the wool.

Lastly they saw a boy with shoulderlong hair, wearing clothes which resembled Koga's, except they were green - feeding the hens.

The boy looked up when he heard a happy shout from Koga.

"Koga-nii-chan!" his face shone up. "Fai-nii-chan! Akira-nee-chan!"

Everyone looked towards the visitors.

The two girls ran towards them, jumping with joy. They laughed when they hugged Akira and Fai.

"Maru, Moru.." Fai hugged his sisters, happy to see them.

"Fai, shouldn't you introduce us to your friends?" the young woman who'd been carding asked.

"Yea, yes, sure.." Fai scratched the back of his head, a silly grin over his face.

"Maru and Moru.." the two small girls.

"Miya.." the girl who'd been carding.

"Koga, as you already know."

"Mum's name's Asuka"

"Ren.." That was the young woman who had been telling Fai to be introduced.

"And Kon." who was the boy who'd been feeding the hans.

Then he let his family know the names of the Strahl-candidates, Isaac and ... Emma von Knapstruper?

"What are _you_ doing here?" Ajira - who showed up for a moment - asked displeased.

"You have nothing to do with that." Emma retorted.

"Let's go inside, shall we?" Asuka said, sweatdropping when she heard Ajira's and Emma's childish arguing.

Luckily, once they got inside the cottage, Akira was back out.

The small house vas filled with people. The twins sat in Lui's lap and looked up at him with big round eyer. Lui squirmed unnoticable, wondering to himself why they were staring at him.

The sofa was filled with Lui, Naoji, Akira, Ed and Camus. The chairs was occupied and there was very crowded around the small table.

There was a big dog under the table, and a cat lay resting on a heap of blankets.

Asuka put down a plate with onigiri on the table.

She told them to eat as much as they wanted, and sat down on the only empty chair.

After a while, Asuka, Koga and Ren, together with small comments from Miya and Kon told what had happened in the village since Akira's and Fai's latest visit.

After that, Fai told them what he and Akira had been up to since last time.

When he came to the part on the boat, where Ajira had kissed Lui, both Akira and Lui looked down at their feet while they tried to will their blushes away from their faces.

"Hanno-san." Akira suddenly said, after Fai had finished the story about Quad-chan. "You.. said that you knew who Nao-chan are. How's that?"

"Yes, that." the village elder scratched his beard in thought. "It is almost 18 year ago you helped deliver him, is it not, Asuka."

Everyone in the room looked at Asuka.

She sweatdropped. In her lap was one of her twindaughters (who Fai could have told that it was Moru, the younger one, if anyone had asked. But no one did, right?).

Asuka thought for a while. "Yess... Almost..."

The one who looked mnost chocked was Naoji.

"Tell more in detail, grampa." Haruhi said.

"A ship had arrived from Edo that day. A winterday almost eighteen years ago. It was in February. The ice was cracking and the ship had gotten out of course. It was forced to wharf and wait out the storm. On the ship was a pregnant woman. For some reason or another, the storm had made it so that she would give birth. So Asuka, as the villages doctor, was there to help deliver a son. The woman was weakened from the birth, so she got to stay for quite a while in te village, maybe even for a year. Then she returned back home with her son. We haven't heard anything from her since then. Her name was Ichizuki Hikari, and her son was named Naoji. Actually, the one who called you that first is sitting in this room."

"Nao-chan, have you lived here?" Akira asked, gawking.

Naoji did not seem to hear her. Instead, he asked something else. "Who.. gave me my name..?"

"-Ore.-" a voice said. It showed to be Koga, as Fai surprised said his brothers name.

"Mmm..?" Koga smiled sleepily at his brother.

"Was it.. you who..." Fai was cut off mid-sentance.

"Who named 'im? Nah. Bu' fer some reason I thought he looked like a Naoji." Koga said and stood up.

"Whare are you going, Koga?" Ren asked her older brother.

"Hmm?" he looked at his sister. "I'm jus' goin' out fer a while." He waved when he walked out through the door.

"Today as well..?" Ren mumbled and stood up. She sicked up the plates from the table and put them on a bench. Then she picked up a pot. "Then I'm going to get water."

Ed stood up. "I can help ya carry."

"No need." Ren said. "But... you can always take that pot." she pointed towards a smaller pot standing on the floor and smiled.

Ed picked up the pot and followed her out through the door.

**To be continued...**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that was that chapter. I hope you appreciated it. m_m Review please?


	9. 8: Young Love

**Author:** Zorba of Alanna-twins

**Series:** Meine Liebe

**Characters:** Ed,

**Title: **Japanese Matters/ Chapter 8

**Disclamer:** ;p I have yet not suceeded in buying this piece of manga from Kubo-sensei yet, so of course I don't own it. Though I do own a Byak-kid-cosplayer. Kinda. She's my sister.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Rechap:**

"Today as well..?" Ren mumbled and stood up. She sicked up the plates from the table and put them on a bench. Then she picked up a pot. "Then I'm going to get water."

Ed stood up. "I can help ya carry."

"No need." Ren said. "But... you can always take that pot." she pointed towards a smaller pot standing on the floor and smiled.

Ed picked up the pot and followed her out through the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Japanese Matters – Chapter 8 – Young Love**

"So, Ed-san... How have Akira been acting up til' now?" Ren asked, while she and Ed walked towards the village.

"What?" Ed asked. He was walking a bit behind her.

"Never mind..." Ren sighed.

They walked in silence, until they passed a group of sakura-tree's that were in full bloom.

"What is it?" Ren then asked.

"Huh? What?" Ed seemed to awake from some sort of trance.

"The way you're staring at me makes me think that you want something." said Ren, Ed now walking by her side.

"No... Well.. I... No, nothing..." Ed stuttered, beet red in the face.

Fai's sister stopped, put the pot by the well and started to pull up water with a bucket, the she filled the pots.

They were both quiet when they started to walk back.

They suddenly heard a sound, and when they looked towards it's source, they saw Koga.

He was sitting under a tree together with someone.

It was a person with longer short hair. Much more was not possible to see.

Ed saw how Koga leaned towards the shorter person, and gave him a kiss.

_Wait a second! What do you mean by him?! Are Koga... Is he... gay..?_ Ed though, somewhat in panic.

"Yes." Ren answered Ed's unsaid question with a low voice. She tugged him with her, away from her brother. "It's not many who knows about this. Only me, Fai, Miya and Kon... Hahaue don't know anything. And it better stay that way. She would get a heart-attack." Ren looked threateningly at Ed. "And don't you _dare_ tell this to _anyone_!"

"I won't! I promise!" Ed said, holding his hands in the air, showing that she'd won.

"Good." she said, her teeth clenched.

When they got back to the cottage, Maru, Moru and Miya lay sleeping in a heep on the floor. Kon was sitting beside Camus with the big wolfdog Lou's head in his lap. Akira was in a deep discuddion with Orphe and Isaac. Naoji was reading a book he'd borrowed from Asuka, and Lui was asleeb on the sofa. Asuka was sewing on a ripped kimono. Emma and Haruhi was talking, and the village-girl was informed about the latest fashion, talk and everything else from Kuchen. Fai was patting the cat, and Hanno, the village-elder, had left.

Ren started to clean the wash, and Ed dryed the wash with a piece of cloth.

It was late when Koga got home. The fire had died, and everyone was asleep.

The dog lifted it's head and wagged his tail when he saw Koga. He patted him on the head with a spaced-off expression on his face and walked into the little sleep-chamber, where he fixed his kimono, untied the plate and lay down on his futon and fell asleep.

In the morning when Koga woke up, the sun was shining weakly, and he sat up, rubbed his eyes and went into the kitchen.

"-Ohayo!-" a cheerful voice said. Ren was already up, first as usual. She turned to him with a serious expression on his face. "-You have to be more careful, dear brother-"

"-Whaddayamean..?-" Koga asked sleepily.

"-You and Sora. We saw you last night, me and Ed-san. But I got him to promise not to tell anyone about it.-" Ren replied.

Koga groaned.

"-How long do you think it'll last; forever?-"

"-I know... But... I don't know... What am I going to say to Hahaue? I mean... I love with a man!-"

"-Be quiet, stupid.-" she replied. "-But why don't you try tell her how it is..? And I don't want to know what the hell you're doing during the evenings.-"

"-Marry us!-" Koga suddenly bursted.

"-What?-"

"-You're a miko! You're disciple to become high priestess!-"

"-I do not want to risk my seat at the temple, Koga!-"

"-Ren...-" Koga whined. "-Ple~ase...!-"

Ren seemed to be thinking for a while. Then she sighed. "-Yea. Sure. Okey. I'll marry you. But remember. Don't tell Hahaue that it was me who did, when you tell her about your situation!-" she finally said.

"-Arigatou, Ren!-" Koga said and hugged his sister and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"-Yea, yea.. But go get more water now...-"

**To be continued..**

Yea sorry... yet another short chapter.... You'll have to deal with it.

Happy easter on you.

//Zorba


	10. Hiatus

Hello~ Sorry, but I've decided to put this story on hiatus for a while, because of the lack of inspiration for it that I've had lately. Sorry.

Also;

This account will barely be used anymore, by either me, nor sis. You can go to my new account at Hotaru-kyun, and my sister's at Tezzino.

I hope to hear from you again.

Hope to see you

//Hotaru


End file.
